cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight Cookie
Moonlight Cookie (Sometimes called Mystic Moonlight Cookie) is an L-grade Cookie in LINE Cookie Run that can be earned as a special reward by collecting Mystery Jewels in Episode 4: The City of Wizards. Moonlight Cookie is the seventh Power+ Cookie. She was one of the two first Legendary cookies released in OvenBreak, released alongside Wind Archer Cookie. She is no longer a special reward, and is considered the easiest Legendary to get in most circumstances. Skill (LINE) '''She falls asleep and dreams for a set period of time and while in her sweet dreams, she attracts all Jellies, including Dark Moon Jellies. She also creates Star Powder Jellies that clears her path. And when she awakes from her sweet dream, her Energy is restored. (She dreams more often with upgrades) '''Power+: Creates Mystery Boxes at a given rate in Episode 4 "The City of Wizards" (Higher probability with upgrades) (OvenBreak) 'She falls asleep and dreams for a set period of time. While in her sweet dreams, she cannot be hurt. She also creates Star Powder Jellies which clears her path. Level Up for more points for Star Jellies and more often dreams. Description '(LINE) ''Moonlight Cookie's graceful wavy hair shines under the night sky, elegant and mystical as ever. She was created by the ancient wizards even before the Cookie Kingdom itself was built, and learned the secrets of the City of Wizards. But for some unknown reason, she was left to protect the city all alone. She is strongest while in her dreams, therefore was able to protect the city from intruders. But being by herself for a long time has made her sad and lonely at times. At these moments, she falls asleep, where she is able to lean by her friend Moon and draw in the night sky with her Star friends to cheer up.'' (OvenBreak) ''Moonlight Cookie's graceful wavy hair shines under the night sky, elegant and mystical as ever. She was created by the ancient wizards and learned the secrets of the City of Wizards. Now, all wizards are gone and she is left to protect the city. She is strongest while in her dreams, therefore is able to protect the city from intruders. Whenever she feels sad, she falls asleep, where she is able to lean by her friend Moon and draw in the night sky with her Star friends to cheer up.'' Statistics Loading messages * The moonlight is quite the beauty tonight. * The stars will protect us. * I see, it is you who woke me up. * Dream a dream of a spring night on a winter night. * Are you now awake? * The time has stopped and only silence remains. * I'll see you in my dreams. * The day will come when we meet them again, right? * I feel like I am dreaming. * In my dreams, I dance with the stars. * The dreams flow and stars dance. Updates *September 4, 2015 **Dark Moon Jelly points increased from 40,000 to 50,000. *June 28, 2016 **Extra points from Dark Moon Jelly removed. **Points for Star Powder Jelly reduced. *December 22, 2016 **Even more points for Dark Moon Jelly. **Even more points for Star Powder Jelly. Trivia * Moonlight Cookie has one of the slowest green bar charging abilities in the game. It takes 22 seconds for Moonlight Cookie's ability to activate (as of level 8), 4 seconds to sleep, and she gains 10 extra energy every time her ability ends/she wakes up from her sleep. * Maxing her level out in LINE Cookie Run would award you with Moonlight Cookie's Dream Bottle. Gallery Ch49.png|Moonlight Cookie's sprite sheet. Cookie0049z01x2.png|Moonlight Cookie's Milky Way costume spritesheet MoonlightReward.jpeg|Special Reward in Episode 4: The City of Wizards Moonlight.png|Moonlight Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. map_reward_epN04.png|Moonlight Cookie's face as seen from the Episode 4 map. ch49_effect.png|Moonlight Cookie's ability sprite sheet (part 1) ch49_tm01_bg.png|Moonlight Cookie's ability sprite sheet (part 2) play_passive moonlight.png|Power+ Passive Moonlight Cookie Relay.png|Relay icon SkillBook cookie0049.png|Skillbook image Category:L-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+ Category:Female Category:OvenBreak Cookies Category:Legendary Cookies Category:LINE Cookies